When I Fall In Love
by TopsyTurvyTurners
Summary: A series of cute and fluffy one-shots about Turnadette with maybe the occasional sad one, all based on random word prompts I got online. I hope you all enjoy this little story and please review! WEEKLY UPDATES! [Work in progress]
1. Chapter 1

**Dance**

'Come here, you, and dance with me.' Patrick smiled once he had set up the record player in the sitting room of his flat and Jim Reeve's soft voice started to filter out of it as he began to approach his wife as she lay comfortably on the settee, Shelagh smiling radiantly up at him as she continued to draw soothing circles into the round swell of her belly with the palm of her hand. She couldn't stifle the gentle giggle that escaped her when her husband proffered his hand to her with a dashing twinkle in his gentle brown eyes, a loving sigh escaping her as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly before she started to push herself up into a sitting position and slipped her hand slowly into Patrick's as his free hand slid around to her lower back in order to aid her in standing. 'My beautiful girl.' He sighed as he drew Shelagh close and pressed his palm tenderly into her lower back through her dress, his wife smiling up at him as her light blue eyes glistened enchantingly behind her glasses and she allowed the hand that wasn't held in his to settle upon his strong shoulder.

'So your idea of a "beautiful girl" is one that's as big as a whale and who can't stand from a settee without assistance, is it?' She raised her brow at him with a light smirk as she allowed him to lead her through their dance and he brushed his thumb against the small of her back through the floral fabric of her dress, her heart beginning to race when he blessed her with that dashing side-smile of his.

'It is when the woman in question is carrying my baby after three years of believing that we would never be able to conceive.' He admitted gently when he leaned his forehead against hers and she nuzzled the tip of her nose delicately against the bridge of his, a precious sigh escaping her when he covered her perfect mouth with his and brushed a long and slow kiss against her soft lips. 'But your appearance isn't the only thing that I find beautiful about you, Shelagh, because I fell in love with you long before Timothy and I found you on that road and I'd never been fortunate enough to get a glimpse of your incredible body before that day.' He couldn't help but chuckle softly when he saw his wife's cheeks burn slightly before she buried her face into his shoulder, his heart swelling with the deep love that he held for her when he turned his head to press his lips against the soft honey-blonde hair that she had recently let down from its neat up-do. 'The thing that I find most beautiful about you is your heart.' He admitted as he allowed he to burrow sleepily into his neck and a soft smile spread across his lips when he felt her brush several slow kisses against his neck, her tongue dancing along his warm skin. 'For as long as I've known you, you've never been anything other than loving and compassionate to everyone. To our children, to the Sisters, to the Nurses, to me and to your patients, and there aren't words to describe just how beautiful that makes you to me.'

There were gentle tears sparkling in her eyes when she drew back from his shoulder with a small smile upon her rosy lips.

'I love my job, Patrick.' She admitted gently. 'I love this Sisters and I love the Nurses and I love you so incredibly much, too, but I can't tell you how much I love our children because there aren't words to describe the feeling that I get whenever I'm around them. I know that Timothy and Angela aren't mine by blood and I know that I didn't carry the two of them inside my body like I'm doing with this little one,' She released her husband's hand in order to lower hers to the round swell of her belly and run her palm soothingly across the expanse of it through her dress, her heart racing when she felt an unmistakable kick. 'But I might as well have done considering how much I love them. I don't think I could love them more even if I _had_ given birth to them and I was their biological mother.' Patrick kissed her tenderly upon her warm forehead.

'Tim and Angela love you so much, Shelagh.' He reassured her. 'And there is no doubt in my mind that this little one,' He covered her small hand with his larger one upon her belly before lacing their fingers slowly. 'Is going to be just as besotted with you.'

'I love you, Patrick.' She whispered as she stepped slightly further into him, the round swell of her belly preventing her from pressing herself flush against him as he slipped his arm around her waist once more.

'I love you too, Shelagh.' He grazed the tip of his nose against her own. 'Now come here and kiss me.'

He felt his heart swell with love for her at the soft giggle that she released before she rose up onto her tiptoes and placed her hand upon the back of his neck, her free hand coming to settle upon his chest as his hand pressed firmly into the small of her back once again in order to stabilize her as she drew him down into a long and slow kiss. Their kisses remained chaste and innocent for just a few minutes before Patrick felt his wife trace the seam of his lips with her tongue, the hand that wasn't on her back coming up to tangle in her honey-blonde hair as he parted his lips beneath hers and allowed her to deepen their kiss. The two of them became so lost in one another's affections that they didn't even notice when the music came to an end and the only sound to be heard was the scratching of the record and the soft smacking of their lips as they kissed passionately and their tongues danced at their own pace, their fingers running warmly through one another's hair as they released deep hums and sighs of satisfaction into the other's mouth.

Hmm. Perhaps not all dancing required the use of the feet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss**

'Patrick Turner..' Shelagh breathed as she was sat comfortably atop his desk in his study at the surgery early one afternoon and his strong hands rested possessively upon her hips through her pencil skirt as his face was buried in her neck and he was covering the silken skin there with long and slow open-mouthed kisses, her shapely legs bracketing his own hips as one of her hands rested upon the back of his neck and her other was settled upon his strong chest through the thin material of his shirt. 'Dearest, please…we - we can't do this here…' She practically whimpered the words as she tangled her hand in his hair and she curled the dainty fingers of her other into his shirt, a soft hum of delight escaping her.

'Do you want me to stop, Mrs. Turner?' He murmured into his wife's ear before brushing his warm lips softly against the lobe of it and allowing one of his hands to leave one of her hips in order to slide around to the small of her back, his lips seeking out her neck once again as he pulled her closer and she buried her flawless face into his shirt-clad shoulder.

'It's not a matter of whether or not I - mmm…' She hummed in satisfaction against his shoulder when he drew his teeth lightly across her skin. 'It's not at all professional, my love.'

'That doesn't answer my question.' He breathed as he pulled away from her neck a few moments later and gazed deeply into her crystal-blue eyes as he drew her close by the hips, her legs tightening their hold around his waist as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and she felt her heart start to pound. 'Do you really want me to stop, Mrs. Turner?' She couldn't stop herself from whimpering when her husband captured her lower lip in a kiss that was both soft, slow and demanding all at the same time, her fingers burying into his hair of their own accord before she started to respond eagerly and she felt him slip his arms tightly around her middle. 'That's my girl.' He murmured into her mouth, smirking.

'Don't stop, Patrick.' She pled softly in-between tender and slightly desperate kisses shared with the man who had completely stolen her heart, her fingers untangling from his hair so that she could cup his face in her hands and hook her fingers behind his ears in order to press his lips slightly firmer against her own. She felt her heart swell with deep love for him when he traced the seam of her rosy lips with his tongue, his warm hands planted firmly upon her waist through her jacket as she parted her lips beneath his own and allowed him to deepen their kiss considerably. 'Oh, I love you…' She sighed softly into his mouth as she brushed the pad of one of her thumbs against the smooth curve of one of his ears, Patrick giving her waist a tender squeeze as his tongue danced expertly with hers and he revelled in the precious little whimpers that were escaping her lips as they kissed warmly.

It had been weeks since they had last been able to have a moment like this; a moment where Patrick could lift his wife up to sit atop his desk or the kitchen counter and permit her to bracket his hips with her legs as he kissed her senseless and she ran her fingers through his hair. The two of them adored all three of their perfect children, there was no doubt about that, but regardless of how much they loved them the two of them still longed to share one kiss at home without Timothy complaining about mushy stuff, Angela mimicking him considering it was her new favourite thing to do and Teddy crying right on cue whenever Patrick pulled his wife close. He hadn't been able to kiss Shelagh so deeply for over a month and now that he had the opportunity to do so - now that his children weren't present to interrupt the two of them - he was determined to make the most of it.

'I love you too, my beautiful girl.' He murmured against her lips as he released her waist in order to bring his hands around to her front and begin to unbutton her soft pink jacket, Shelagh's hands now cupping the sides of his neck in their palms as their tongues continued to dance effortlessly and she released the softest whimpers every now-and-again. His quick fingers made swift work of the buttons that held her jacket closed and within moments he was slipping the article of clothing off of her arms and tossing it onto his chair at the other side of his desk. He couldn't deny that he loved it when his wife bought the white blouse that she had purchased when they had been on their honeymoon a little over four years ago, not when it was so thin that he could feel the warmth of her skin through it when he rested his hands upon her perfectly slight waist, and he couldn't prevent the gentle sigh of satisfaction from escaping him when he pulled her close once again and felt the warmth of her porcelain skin through the fabric. 'You're so gorgeous.'

'You're not too bad yourself.' She purred, raking her fingernails softly against his scalp as she ran her fingers through his dark strands of hair. 'You're still just as dashing as you were on the day of our wedding.' She felt her heart race when his lips curled up into a smile against her own and she couldn't resist pulling away to see his charming side-smile. 'Well, Doctor Turner,' She giggled breathlessly as her hands rested upon his shoulders through his shirt and she took in the state of his messy hair. 'You've managed to leave me quite dishevelled!' She only fell more in love with her husband when she heard his gentle chuckle just moments before he pressed his warm lips to her forehead in a tender kiss.

'Speak for yourself.' He teased, tickling his wife's sides lightly to make her writhe and laugh infectiously atop his desk. 'I thought you were too professional for this, Mrs. Turner.'

'Well, I suppose having a baby has changed me.' She replied as she slipped her arms back around his neck and pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

'If that's the kind of kiss that I get after you've bore me a child then I think we should try for another one.' He pecked her lips delicately. 'And another, and another…'

'Mmm…but remember, dearest, the more children we have the less likely it is that we'll find the time to have these moments.' She smirked, stroking his hair affectionately.

'Yes, you're probably right.' He chuckled. 'But I promise you, whether we're interrupted by our children or not, I will always find the time to show you just how much I love you.'

After all, not all kisses had to be on the lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
